Ten Thousand Miracles
一万の軌跡|Длительность = 6:53|Дата выпуска = 28 декабря 2003|Исполнитель = Riya|Альбом = Sorarado|Лейбл = Key Sounds Label|Слова = Key|Музыка = Shinji Orito, Magome Togoshi|Аранжировка = Manyo}}Ten Thousand Miracles — пятый трек Sorarado. Основывается на «Town, Flow of Time, People» из Clannad Original Soundtrack. Не использовался в визуальной новелле, однако версия без вокала использовалась в серии «Летнее время». Выпущен 28 декабря 2003 года. Слова 日本語 = 足さえすくむような断崖に立って闇を見下ろしていた 無数の光たち　流星のように落ちては消えた 今なら届くかもしれない手を伸ばせば　でもそんなこと できない　もう僕は見送るだけ　一万の軌跡を 　 強がりは離せない 臆病なその足で進んでゆく 歯がゆさで　悔しさで 向かってゆく　それが人だから 　 60億分の思いが織りなす別世界が目の前に 僕らを包んでゆくんだ　聞こえてくる声は 　 生きてゆく　生きてゆくんだ　生きてゆくことが醜くても 生きてゆく　生きてゆくんだ　生きてゆくことで守っていく 生きてゆく　生きてゆくんだ　生きてゆくことが醜くても 生きてゆく　生きてゆくんだ　生きてゆくことで輝きだす 旅の記憶はもう　遠い岸辺の朝 今君に捧げる 　 強がりは離せない 臆病なその足で進んでゆけ 傷ついて　雨に打たれ 向かってゆく　それが人だから 　 60億分の思いが織りなす別世界が目の前に 僕らを包んでゆくんだ　聞こえてくる声は 　 生きてゆく　生きてゆくんだ　生きてゆくことが醜くても 生きてゆく　生きてゆくんだ　生きてゆくことで守っていく 生きてゆく　生きてゆくんだ　生きてゆくことが醜くても 生きてゆく |-| Rōmaji = Ashi sae sukumu you na dangai ni tatte yami wo mioroshite ita Musuu no hikaritachi riyuusei no you ni ochite wa kieta Ima nara todoku kamoshirenai te wo nobaseba demo sonna koto Dekinai mou boku wa miokuru dake ichiman no kiseki wo Tsuyogari wa hanasenai Okubyou na sono ashi de susunde yuku Ha ga yusa de kuyashisa de Mukatte yuku sore ga hito dakara Rokujuuoku bun no omoi ga orinasu bessekai ga me no mae ni Bokura wo tsutsunde yukun da kikoete kuru koe wa Ikite yuku (ikite yukun da) ikite yuku koto ga minikukutemo Ikite yuku (ikite yukun da) ikite yuku koto de mamotte iku Ikite yuku (ikite yukun da) ikite yuku koto ga minikukutemo Ikite yuku (ikite yukun da) ikite yuku koto de kagayaki dasu (Hichou ga maite Hichou ga oriru Isoshie no michi ni) Tabi no kioku wa mou tooi kishibe no asa Ima kimi ni sasageru Tsuyogari wa hanasenai Okubyou na sono ashi de susunde yuke Kizutsu ite ame ni utare Mukatte yuku sore ga hito dakara Rokujuuoku bun no omoi ga orinasu bessekai ga me no mae ni Bokura wo tsutsunde yukun da kikoete kuru koe wa Ikite yuku (ikite yukun da) ikite yuku koto ga minikukutemo Ikite yuku (ikite yukun da) ikite yuku koto de mamotte iku Ikite yuku (ikite yukun da) ikite yuku koto ga minikukutemo Ikite yuku |-| English = I stood on a cliff overlooking the darkness with my feet just barely pulling back Numerous lights rained down like shooting stars and vanished It seems like I could maybe reach them if I were to reach out my hand now But I can't actually, I can only watch as the ten thousand remnants fade Unable to separate from bluffing We walk on with these cowardly legs Moving forward with patience and frustration That's what makes us human In a world before our eyes with 6 billion thoughts intertwining A voice is heard, wrapping around us Live, (because you live) even if living is shameful Live, (because you live) living protects you Live, (because you live) even if living is shameful Live, (because you live) living makes you shine (The flying bird twirls The flying bird descends On an ancient path) The memory of our journey is yet on a distant bank that is the morning Now, I proclaim to you Unable to separate from bluffing Walk on with those cowardly legs Moving forward, hurt and pounded by rain That's what makes us human In a world before our eyes with 6 billion thoughts intertwining A voice is heard, wrapping around us Live, (because you live) even if living is shameful Live, (because you live) living protects you Live, (because you live) even if living is shameful |-| Русский = Category:Всё Category:Музыка Category:Sorarado Category:Riya en:Ten Thousand Miracles uk:Ten Thousand Miracles